Wish Upon A Star
by SophieStaar
Summary: "I wish I had... someone to love." The words left his lips slowly, carefully, like he was afraid to say them out loud. They felt unreal, and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. ZoSan, slight AU, Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I just wrote another story~ **

**So, considering Christmas is over I can give you some heavy angst with a lot of smut and a bit of fluff.**

**I have to thank my dear gagakuma (hesmus) for helping me with this story, encouraging me and giving ideas when I felt stuck somewhere along the plot. **

**I really hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed planning and writing it. Well, enjoy!**

**My wonderful beta is Aerle~ Thank you, sweetie!^^**

* * *

_Prologue_

It was Christmas Eve.

He hated Christmas.

It was a torture, bearing with the kicks, the insults, that agressive behavior of his old man... But he visited him anyway, deciding to put up with this hell the man created just for him.

What else could he have done? He had no one. No friends, no relatives, not even a lover... He was alone in this cruel world, alone with his inconsiderate and abusive adoptive father.

"What the fuck takes you so long, shitty eggplant?!" the old geezer screamed from the living room, and Sanji winced at his voice, almost burning his hand with the pot full of boiling soup on the kitchen counter.

"I'm coming, you shitty old man!" he snapped back irritatedly, gritting his teeth as he tried to control himself.

He hated being here. It was pure hell.

He knew Zeff hadn't always been like this. He was much nicer a few years ago, when his restaurant was still standing proudly in the city centre. Sanji frowned as he remembered the day Zeff burst into his flat with angry tears rolling down his old wrinkly face, screaming at Sanji that the Baratie burnt down. The memory was bitter and painful, and that was the event that changed Zeff's life, pushing him over the edge from where he couldn't climb back ever again. And what hurt Sanji the most was that the shitty old geezer pulled him into the darkness with him, desperately clutching onto Sanji, hoping that he would save him.

Sanji knew he wasn't saving his father. He couldn't do anything, so he tried to run away - he tried to separate himself from his old man, to live his own life without anyone fucking it up.

But that wasn't how Zeff imagined it. Whenever Sanji came to visit him, he did his best to make him suffer, to make him understand, but he never realized that Sanji understood it already. He understood it the moment Zeff told him what happened. Seeing his father cry, to watch the only person he cared for crash down, to just watch as they collapse defeatedly... It was not a thing he wished to experience. Ever.

xXxXxXx

The night was freezing cold, but he didn't bother with buttoning up his coat properly or putting on a scarf or something when he left Zeff's house. He let the cold wind run through his loose clothes, and he clenched his jaw as he continued to walk down the road he didn't even know the name of.

He was shaking furiously by the time he stopped on the little bridge across the frozen lake in the middle of East Blue, the city he lived in. His gaze fell upon the shiny ice layer that covered the lake. The icy deep blue reflected him and the bridge just like a mirror, and he silently observed his appearance. He looked even worse than a week ago.

Fuck. He was pathetic.

He lifted his head a bit, eyes wandering towards the mysterious and infinite blackness with shiny little dots splattered across it, taking in the sight like it was the first time he saw the night sky. He watched the stars like a little child, wistfully hoping for something to happen.

His eyes filled up with sorrow when he realized he had no real reason to live. If he just disappeared now... Would anyone notice? Maybe his old geezer, yes, but that shitty old man wouldn't give a fuck about Sanji's well-being. He knew it.

As a shooting star flew across the sky, his baby blues snapped wide open. It wasn't common, not in the city anyway. He actually had never seen a shooting star before.

He closed his eyes. He should just wish now, right?

As he opened them again slowly, his striking blue orbs seemed to brighten up a bit.

"I wish I had... someone to love."

The words left his lips slowly, carefully, like he was afraid to say them out loud. They felt unreal, and for a moment he thought he was dreaming.

Nothing happened.

A minute passed, then another, and his eyes filled up with tears that rolled down his cheeks, leaving a burning cold trace after themselves on his pale skin.

Really, what was he hoping for? He was twenty-one, for fuck's sake! He didn't need shitty miracles, magic, or even daydreams for that matter. He just had to... What was that he had to do?

He sobbed painfully, letting his body shake with the power of his cries.

His life didn't have a purpose.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this fic! I appreciate reviews and opinions of any kind until you don't insult anyone I love~ **

**Have a nice day! :)**


	2. Dream

**Ahoy~ **

**I have thank every one of you that reviewed on my fic~ You made me so happy C: I hope you'll like this chapter too.:) **

**Thanks to the beautiful Aerle again for beta'ing! I'm so happy you help me and you point out the mistakes in my story! *hugs*  
**

* * *

As the shiny little sparkle descended to the earth, a heavy sigh echoed through the empty street. The sparkle slowly started to take a human form, but it still glowed with an inhuman white light. However, that also began to slowly fade away when the being started walking, taking long, determined steps towards a house that looked almost the same as the others. The being looked around and then jumped up to a certain blond haired man's window, opening it without any real difficulty and jumping in just to land beside Sanji's bed.

The young man woke up instantly, already aiming a kick towards the intruder's face, but the being avoided it easily.

"Calm down," came the soothing voice like thousands baritones singing together, and Sanji's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What are you?" he asked, trying to crawl further away from the being. His limbs were shaking, but he didn't know if it was because of the chilly air that blew through the open window or because of the fear he felt. He suspected both.

"It doesn't matter," the being answered smoothly, a tiny little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I'm here to grant your wish."

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah, whatever. So I'm still dreaming."

A relieved but painful sigh left his lips as he fell back on top of the covers, eyeing the ceiling tiredly.

"This is not a dream," stated the being calmly, but Sanji just ignored it. He didn't need complications, not even in his dreams. "I can make your wish come true."

Sanji sat up slowly, glaring daggers at the man still standing in his room.

"Okay then, I'll play along," he gritted out between his teeth. "How?"

"You said you wanted someone to love."

"Yes," Sanji replied, waiting for the man to continue.

"I can give you that."

Sanji raised his eyebrows doubtingly once again, leaning a bit forward to support his weight on his knees. "You're not kidding?"

"No."

The blond man rolled his eyes in annoyance. There was no point in trying to argue with this stranger. And it was a dream, right? "So, how will you do that?"

"Do you know the theory about alternative and parallel universes?"

Sanji nodded slightly, not really knowing where the conversation was heading.

"It's not a theory. Parallel and alternative universes do exist. And as it is, I'm willing to give you the opportunity to live in another, alternative universe." The air vibrated with energy as the last few words left the being's mouth, and Sanji could just stare at the man. This was really a dream. It had to be. There was no way this could be real... Right?

"You mean... I will wake up in another world tomorrow morning?"

"If you want to, yes. There are billions of choices though."

Sanji tried to pretend he wasn't excited about this whole thing, but the eager shine in his blue eyes betrayed him. He shifted a bit on the bed, watching the man with pure anticipation and curiosity, trying to register what he just learned.

"Can I choose?"

"Yes, you can. It's entirely up to you where you would like to live, but if you want, I can help you out with a few suggestions or some information."

Sanji eyed the man carefully, taking in the appearance of the being standing right before him. It wore a black cloak with a large hood that covered almost every bit of his face, leaving dark shadows over his features so it was impossible to recognize him.

The blond man narrowed his eyes slightly. It must be a fucking dream. Why else would there be a hooded freak in his room? "Then suggest something."

The being raised his arm slowly, making a smooth, soft gesture with his hand when a bubble appeared in front of him. The bubble then started growing, filling the room up with dim white light. Sanji's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the scene that played out in the bubble. It was like a fucking TV!

And oh God, was that really what he thought it was?!

His gaze flicked up to the being that was clad in black and then quickly back to the bubble.

"This..."

"Yes, you are right. That is you, in another world."

"I... I look different!" Sanji exclaimed disbelievingly, taking in the appearance of his counterpart that seemed to laugh cheerfully within the company of a few others. He looked similar, but his bangs covered his left eye, not the right, and he looked... genuinely happy.

That wasn't something Sanji had felt for a long time now.

"In this particular world you have everything you've ever wanted. Friends, family, the love of your life... And you're getting closer to achieve your dream. Things that will never happen in your universe."

"Can... can I go there?" Sanji asked quietly, eyes never leaving the scene that continued to fold out in front of him in the bubble.

"No," came the soft answer, and it made Sanji tear his gaze from the bubble and look at the strange man.

"Then... Why did you show it to me?" he asked, confusion evident on his face. He didn't get it. This dream was just getting more and more fucked up.

"I showed it just to make a point – to assure you that it is possible to be happy. However, it is not something you'll get so easily."

"Don't fuck with me!" Sanji yelled at the being, standing up from the bed and stepping closer to the man threateningly. "First you say you'll grant my wish and now you refuse to help me live a happy life?!"

The man didn't even flinch at the screaming. His voice came out as steadily and soothingly as it did before, and Sanji had to blink a few times to register what the man said.

"You didn't wish to be happy."

It was true. He asked for someone who would love him and he could love...

Sanji sat back on the bed, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he ran his fingers through his golden locks. "So where can I go?" He wasn't even pretending all this mattered anymore. He didn't care if this was a dream or not, he was just... tired. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to sleep.

"There is a universe where you don't exist," the being said softly, raising his hand again to repeat the gentle motion of his fingers again that made the bubble floating in the air tremble slightly. The scene it showed changed, and Sanji curiously leaned closer to it.

He observed the scene it showed, then turned to the strange being quizzically.

"A ship?" he asked in a mildly amused tone before glancing at the bubble again. "What kind of universe is this?"

"The world that exists there is considerably different from the one you live in. You would definitely find it amusing and interesting, and one thing is certain – almost everything is possible there. If you decide to choose this universe, you have to expect the most outrageous things you can imagine. And also, the love of your life exists there."

"It sounds like fun," Sanji grinned excitedly, watching the ship with an eager look on his face. "I choose this."

"Nice choice, young man," the being said, and that was the point where Sanji started to feel really sleepy, like he hadn't slept for weeks now. His eyes felt heavy and all he could do was register the soft 'thump' as he fell back on the bed, before everything turned black.

xXxXxXx

Sanji always woke up early. It was a habit he just couldn't get rid of, not that he wanted anyway. He loved to watch as the sun slowly climbed up the sky, shining beautifully and lighting everything with its first few rays that touched the earth.

He opened his eyes slowly, his gaze still a bit hazy from the dreams as he watched the ceiling like there was something very interesting there, other than the few cracks that decorated it. He closed his eyes again, basking in the warmth his bed provided, then he sat up groggily. What a strange dream he had.

Parallel and alternative universes, hah? Bullshit.

His eyes snapped wide open when he realized that the room he had been sleeping in wasn't familiar at all. It wasn't his bedroom!

"What the fuck?!" he jumped out of the bed, thankful that he had clothes on. His eyes scanned the room frantically, trying to make his brain work to remember how the hell he got there. The fear and anxiety started to crawl up his spine like a disgusting worm, and he couldn't help but shudder at the feeling.

"Relax," he told himself, and he cursed his fate when he realized he didn't have any cigarettes on him. He craved a smoke right now.

He needed to calm down. This probably wasn't even that serious problem to worry about. He didn't remember how he got home either, so it could be that he went to a pub and drank himself unconscious, and then someone helped him to a motel.

Yes. That had to be it.

He forced a fake smile onto his face after he made the bed, and started walking to the door. He opened it slowly, the bad feeling that settled in his stomach when he woke up never disappearing.

There was a staircase that lead down, and with a sudden decision he went to descend it quickly. It ended at another door, and he tried to stop the shaking of his hand when he pushed to open it. There was an old woman standing behind a counter, and Sanji let out a relieved sigh when he noticed the keys hanging beside her.

Thank God. It really was a motel.

"Good morning, young man," the old lady greeted him, and Sanji was a bit taken aback by it. It sent shivers down his spine and that bad feeling in his stomach grew stronger, but he couldn't tell why.

"Good morning," he tried to answer smoothly, but his voice cracked at the end. He closed his eyes for a few moments to regain his composure. "Could you tell me where I am? I don't really have any memories of last night..."

A small smile appeared on the woman's wrinkly face. "Of course. You're on the east side of the island, in the capital. The city centre is really close to this place."

Sanji just stared at the woman, not even caring to keep the shock off his face. "What?!"

The old lady's features softened a bit, showing worry as she looked at Sanji. "What's wrong, young lad?"

"Why the hell am I here?" Sanji asked fearfully. "And what is this island you're talking about?!"

The old woman blinked a few times, confusion evident on her face. "This island is called San Serriffe. You're in the capital now, Bodoni."

"Shit," Sanji cursed quietly, hands itching to grab a cigarette. He fucking needed one. "Thank you," he breathed out finally, stepping closer to the lady as he rummaged through his pockets to find money for the room. When he found a few banknotes, he put it on the counter. "I think this will be enough."

Before the old woman could say anything, Sanji was already out the door, walking down the streets and looking for a place where he could buy cigarettes.

The lady behind the counter let out a defeated sigh as she glanced at the banknotes placed before her.

"I can't do anything with these," she whispered before throwing everything into the trash can. She just hoped the young man could take care of himself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I appreciate review and opinions. And also, I seem to write faster if I know you're interested... *hint hint***

**Oh yes, and San Serriffe is a fictional island created by a british newspaper in the 70's. It was a prank for April Fools' Day. You can look it up on wiki, it's really interesting.^^**


	3. Dead

**Hey guys~ I was pretty quick with this chapter, wasn't I?**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You are all amazing, and I love you so much. I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**!Warning!: Chapter contains rape.**

**Thanks to Aerle for beta'ing the story! ^^**

* * *

Sanji lifted his cigarette to his mouth with trembling fingers, trying to calm his nerves. His face was dark and serious, striking blue eyes narrowing viciously at everyone who passed by.

He didn't know where he was, he hadn't even heard about this freaking island. It was frustrating, terrifying even, and he felt desperate as he sucked that deadly smoke out of the cig, breathing it deep into his lungs.

It was madness, clearly. He must have gone insane.

That creature, that being in his room with that mesmerizing voice... Was it real?

He shook his head and leant back against the wall, glancing up to the grey sky and frowning at the sight of dark clouds.

_It will rain soon. _

He knew he should find some place to stay, and that motel he stayed at was more than adequate for this situation, but he hadn't been paying attention to where he went in his desperate need to find a smoke. He had to admit - he was lost.

Maybe he could just knock on a stranger's door, and nicely ask if he could stay the night.

Sanji frowned at the idea. He was just getting more and more ridiculous. Just like this whole situation. Where the fuck was he?! He needed to calm down.

He sucked in another great amount of smoke from his cig, trying to concentrate on his breathing. Yeah.

So, if he thought about just what had happened - though he found the idea utterly absurd - he was here to find the love of his life. Sanji rolled his eyes. Yeah, right. Sounds soooo reasonable.

Sanji sighed heavily and threw away the butt of the used cigarette, pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning to. He should try to do something with himself. Maybe try to ask around if anyone knew how he could get home. Yes. He needed to get home as soon as possible. He needed to take care of his asshole father...

His heart throbbed painfully at the thought of the old geezer. He closed his eyes, trying to think about something else, something that takes his mind off his old man...

He slowly opened his eyes again, then something green popped up in his eyesight, and Sanji desperately clutched onto the so needed distraction.

He pursed his lips together tightly, raising his hand to his mouth to try to repress the laughter that threatened to burst out of his chest.

_I can't believe it!_ Sanji slid down to the ground next to the wall, finally letting his voice out, letting the stress flow out of his body with the laughter. _He has fucking green hair!_

When he finally regained his senses, he was looking up at a seemingly shocked green haired man.

As Sanji took in the man's appearance, his good mood died altogether. Other than his green hair that made the man look like a giant, walking, human marimo, there was nothing funny about him. His features were sharp and rough, but maybe it was because of his sharp eyebrows, or maybe that scar across his left eye did the trick, Sanji wasn't sure which. The man wore a green coat with a red sash tied around his waist, along with black pants and black leather boots, and Sanji could see the mass of muscle that lay beneath his clothes.

He looked frightening.

Not that Sanji was afraid.

He stood up swiftly, slightly narrowing his eyes at the stranger. He was more than ready to fight if the man decided to insult him because he laughed at him.

"S-Sanji...?"

Sanji's eyes widened in pure shock, and that was the moment he realized that the man didn't move a muscle since he stopped in front of him. And still, Sanji didn't know how to react. How the hell did this guy know him? He had never seen him before...

"Uh... Yeah?" he tried, looking clearly confused. "How do I know you?"

The man just stared at him, not seeming to be capable of doing anything else. Each passing minute stretched longer and longer until it felt like an eternity, and Sanji had to do _something _before he went crazy.

"What the fuck, moss-head?!" he scowled at the guy. "Say something!"

The green haired man seemed to snap out of his trance and his features turned stony, so much that Sanji felt an irrational tingle of fear creeping into his chest. It wasn't exactly the _man_ that frightened him. No. It was his _eye_. That dark, dangerous silver eye that made shivers run along his spine, that seemed to look deep inside his soul. Sanji gasped and took a step back when the man just let out a sound that was between a grunt and a roar, quickly grabbing Sanji's arms to pull him into the alley they were standing near.

_Oh God, no..._ Sanji started freaking out. This couldn't be happening, right?

He struggled against the man's iron grip on him, but the other seemed quite unaffected by his efforts to set himself free. When the green haired man shoved him against the wall of the alley, he already knew he lost this battle. Why couldn't he fight?! Why was he so weak?! It felt like he lost all his power the moment the man touched him.

"Sanji..." He felt that the man was trembling. Then hard lips collided with his own, and Sanji moaned in pain as the man's sheer power pushed him against the cold, hard stone wall.

Why was this happening?! Wasn't he supposed to find his one true love?! And instead of that, here he was, getting raped by man who seemed to know him.

His whole life was a disaster.

Sanji didn't even register the fact that hot tears started rolling down his cheeks, and that the man licked them up like it was the thing he had been craving for all his life.

He was almost naked by the time he realized that the monotone sound that filled his ears came from the man that pinned him to the wall - he was chanting relentlessly two sentences, over and over, and Sanji hated how he couldn't utter a word to stop the man.

_"Sanji, I missed you... I missed you so much..."_

He tried to block out the pain as sharp teeth dig deep into his skin, drawing blood. He moaned and cried in pain, sobbing helplessly in the man's embrace.

Sanji was unable to do anything but cling onto the man, taking everything like a doll. The man above him groaned and moaned, desperately trying to touch all of the skin he was able to reach, abusing and tearing Sanji's body into pieces. It was madness. It felt like the whole world turned into a gigantic mass of agony, pain and blood. Sanji was falling, falling, and he needed to hold on. He needed to hold onto something, because he felt like dying.

He screamed loudly when the man came inside him, and he felt the other's cock softening before he pulled out, crushing his lips to Sanji's, muttering the blond's name so gently like he hadn't just raped him in an abandoned alley.

Sanji started crying again, the pain in his chest bubbling up and coming out like he was choking in between the sobs, and as the green haired man let him go in surprise, Sanji fell to the ground, only the wall supporting his back a little. His limbs felt like jelly, and he couldn't even lift his head up to look at the man who - Sanji thought - started yelling. He only felt the pain and that weird feeling of something dripping out of his hole.

xXxXxXx

He woke up to the unbearable smell of antiseptic and something more bitter, something more... heart-wrenching. Yeah. Helplessness. If helplessness would smell somehow, this would be it. He opened his eyes slowly, but he felt so weak... Maybe he was in a hospital.

He tried to sit up, but the pain that shot through his body stopped him and he fell back to the bed he was lying on. The memories of what happened flooded his mind with an unstoppable force, and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Sanji! Where does it hurt?!"

His eyes widened in shock when he glanced to the side and he saw the little reindeer - or something like that - standing near his bed. What the hell?!

_'...and one thing is certain - almost everything is possible there.'_

Yeah right. So it was normal that the reindeer was _talking_?! "Sanji, talk to me."

He opened his mouth to answer, but instead of speaking he only started coughing.

He tried again. "My back..." he said, voice cracking a bit. He felt like shit.

"Alright... I will give you more painkillers then."

Sanji took the medicines without a word, swallowing the tablets without a moment of hesitation. He didn't care that it could be poison as well. He didn't have a reason to be alive. He could just die here and now.

The little reindeer eyed him with obvious concern darkening his features. "What happened?" he asked Sanji when the blond lay back down on the bed.

Sanji stared at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. "I was raped."

"I know, bastard!" the reindeer snapped at him. "I'm a doctor! I meant, how could this happen?! You're a trained fighter, Sanji! You should have been able to protect yourself!"

"Yeah well, it looks like I'm not that good after all," he said in a bored tone.

He was tired. He wanted to die.

"Sanji... How... did you get here?"

"Some sparkly asshole thought it would be fun to send me into this universe," Sanji said dully, not moving at all, just staring at the ceiling. Where was he again?

"W-What?!" the reindeer gasped. "You mean you're not from this... universe? There are... others?!"

Sanji glanced at him, and his gaze lingered on the little reindeer's shocked face. "Yes."

"Well, that explains everything..." the little guy muttered before rushing out of the room.

A few moments passed in silence before the door opened again, and Sanji saw a tall and beautiful black haired woman following the reindeer-doctor.

"Cook-san," the woman said, looking at Sanji with observing eyes. Sanji immediately realized the woman addressed him as cook-san, but he didn't know why. Yeah, he _was _a cook, but he _knew_ he had never seen this woman.

"I don't know you," Sanji said simply, letting out a deep sigh. Something flashed in the woman's eyes, but it was impossible to recognize it.

"Interesting," the black haired woman stated, stepping a little closer to Sanji. "My name is Robin. I heard from doctor-san that you are not from this universe. If that's true, then how did you get here, if I may ask?"

Sanji thought about it for a moment, but in the end, he had nothing to lose. He could just tell them. "I made a wish, and some weird... creature told me it could grant my wish. I didn't know that it would come to this... Actually, I thought that I was dreaming." He glanced at the reindeer again, then back to Robin. "Looks like I wasn't."

They were in silence for a few minutes before the reindeer started talking again. "So... you don't know me either?"

Maybe Sanji just imagined it, but his voice made it feel like he was hurt, and when the blond didn't answer to his question, the reindeer spoke again. "My name is Chopper."

* * *

**Thank you for reading it! I'd love to read more reviews. I tend to write faster if I know you like the story.**


End file.
